Crimson Spring Water
Crimson Spring Water is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-seventh case in Rusthollow and the ninety-first case overall. It takes place in Vertex Springs appearing as the first case in the district. Plot Following Irene's resignation, the team headed to Vertex Springs where Faith and the player headed to the entrance of the district for some sightseeing. While Faith was taking a photograph, she spotted a half-eaten body in the fountain. The duo soon discovered the victim was a mall cleaner named Timothy Tempest and searched through the mall, resulting in Shane's mother Ayane Chapeler and assistant Abigail Chase being suspected along with Jackson Sharp's twin sister and the owner of Vertex Springs, Sasha Sharp who was solely concerned about publicity from the murder. At the end of the chapter, Faith and the player were informed by Melissa that Sean had gotten into a fight at the Ivory Gate Casino. The pair raced to the casino and found a drunken Sean fighting with another drunk man. The player then spoke to casino owner Wilbur Braun about the fight before suspecting blackjack dealer Christine Maddox. After the events of the chapter, the duo were reviewing the facts of the case when they suddenly heard a loud explosion. The player and Faith rushed to the lab where they heard the explosion and discovered that Callum had accidentally caused the explosion. Eventually, they were able to arrest Wilbur for the murder. Wilbur eventually confessed to the crime, explaining that he had to kill Timothy before he could expose him. Confused, Jayden told Wilbur to explain himself, resulting in Wilbur confessing that it wasn't Timothy who had burned down his previous casino and that he himself was in fact guilty. Wilbur recounted how he burned down the casino for the insurance money and pinned the blame on Timothy, sending him to jail. When Timothy was released, he tracked Wilbur down and started working in the district in order to expose Wilbur. Soon, Wilbur discovered Timothy's plan and knocked him out, leaving him in the fountain to be eaten by piranhas. In court, Judge Price was furious at the murderous casino owner and sentenced him to 50 years in prison for the murder of Timothy Tempest. After the trial, Jayden and the player went and searched the district entrance in hopes of finding more about the attack that Fiona Vaughn had theorised about. Eventually, the pair found a disposed burner phone with a message from an anonymous person detailing a hidden object for someone to collect in the mall. The duo raced to the mall and found part of a notepad talking about an attack. Sadly, the team soon realised that the notepad contained no details of the attack, only confirming that an attack was imminent. Meanwhile, Melissa urgently spoke to the player and Faith, explaining that she'd bet a large amount of money and lost it at the casino. A worried Melissa told the duo that she was sure Christine, she person she was playing poker with, was cheating and wanted to find a way to prove it. Eventually, the pair found a set of duplicate cards that Christine was using during the game and confronted her, returning the money to Melissa. Finally, Shane asked to speak to the pair about his mother, insisting that she was two-faced and that the team couldn't trust her. Taking Shane's thoughts into account, the team swore to monitor the district further. Summary Victim *'Timothy Tempest' (found floating in a fountain and eaten by piranhas) Murder Weapon *'Piranhas' Killer *'Wilbur Braun' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy pills. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect eats liquorice allsorts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect wears a necklace. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect has dark hair. *The suspect wears a necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect eats liquorice allsorts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect wears a necklace. *The suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect eats liquorice allsorts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect has dark hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer eats liquorice allsorts. *The killer wears a necklace. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate District Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodied Jacket; New Suspect: Sasha Sharp) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Examine Bloodied Jacket. (Result: Driving Licence; Victim Identified: Timothy Tempest; new Crime Scene: Mall Hallway) *Investigate Mall Hallway. (Clues: Handbag, Dictaphone, Cooler) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Loyalty Card) *Examine Loyalty Card. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Ayane Chapeler) *Speak to Ayane about the murder. *Examine Dictaphone. (Result: Label Examined; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Question Abigail and ask if she knew Timothy. *Examine Cooler. (Result: Piranha) *Analyze Piranha. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bite mark) *Ask Sasha about the body. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Wilbur about the fight. (Attribute: Wilbur takes energy pills) *Investigate Ivory Gate Casino. (Clues: Croupier Stick, Faded Notice) *Examine Croupier Stick. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Christine Maddox) *Interrogate Christine. (Attribute: Christine takes energy pills) *Examine Faded Notice. (Result: Notice) *Confront Sasha about sacking Timothy. (Attribute: Sasha takes energy pills) *Investigate Escalator. (Clues: Smashed Machine, Golden Links) *Examine Smashed Machine. (Result: Answering Machine) *Analyze Answering Machine. (07:00:00) *Ask Abigail about the victim's abusive messages. *Examine Golden Links. (Result: Golden Chain) *Analyze Golden Chain. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats liquorice allsorts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Blackjack Tables. (Clues: Phone, Faded Newspaper, Torn Paper) *Examine Phone. (Result: Ayane's Phone) *Analyze Ayane's Phone. (05:00:00) *Speak to Ayane about her phone calls with the victim. (Attribute: Ayane takes energy pills and eats liquorice allsorts) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Headline) *Confront Wilbur about the victim burning his previous casino down. (Attribute: Wilbur eats liquorice allsorts) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ban List) *Confront Christine about banning Timothy from the casino. (Attribute: Christine eats liquorice allsorts) *Investigate Welcome Sign. (Clues: Doorstop, Polaroid Photo) *Examine Doorstop. (Result: Grains) *Analyze Grains. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a necklace) *Examine Polaroid Photo. (Result: Incriminating Photo) *Analyze Incriminating Photo. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is Money (1/6). (No stars) Time is Money (1/6) *Investigate District Entrance. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Smashed Device) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (05:00:00) *Investigate Mall Hallway. (Clue: Faded Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Ominous Notepad) *Ask Melissa what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ivory Gate Casino. (Clue: Pouch) *Examine Pouch. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Duplicate Cards) *Confront Christine about cheating. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Shane has to say. (Reward: Beanie Hat) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Vertex Springs